Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Local Shooting
by DogDays124
Summary: Two kids are on a killing spree. They will stop at nothing until the entire Peach Creek population is gone, except for people whom they've judged to be trustworthy. This is based off the Columbine High School Shooting.
1. Eddy's Point of View

NOTE: These chapters are short! It is just the kids telling the story from their point of view! This story is gonna be very similar to the Culumbine High School Shooting.

It was a normal day, just like any other. I remember at school that day I had a huge math test that I didn't study for. We took half of the test, and then went off 4th hour lunch break. While eating, a mysterious pipe rolled by Ed's feet. It was home-made Pipe Bomb. It didn't go off because it was poorly made. That raised some suspense.

I went outside to get some fresh air, and then I saw these two guys with long trench coats. The guys had rifles, sawed off shotguns, and a semi automatic handgun. Then they both started shooting. I didn't really have time to think. I got shot six times and it shattered two of my vertebrae. And then I began to lose feeling in my legs. So my feet were going numb, and I had the feeling of passing out. I saw three other kids come out, Jenny Wurran, Michael Cage and Jonny 2x4. They were all hit with two bullets to the leg and to the head. Jonny survived miraculously though. The others were killed. While I lay there motionless, I'm thinking how did those guys get guns like that, and how were they so accurate.

I passed out for about forty-five minutes, when I woke up, the police rescued me and a bunch of other students. Most of them weren't shot, but some of them were. It was so disgusting, there was blood everywhere. The officers told us who the shooters were, they were John Marcus and Mark Johnson. After being treated in the hospital for three weeks, I was ready to get back on my feet.


	2. Ed's Point of View

NOTE: So here we get a little deeper into the story. Ed now tells us that the shooters were his friends. Who knows, maybe the gunmen'll give him a break for it (foreshadowing)?

I came late to school today because I over slept. I stayed up late watching Evil Tim. I came to school during 4th hour when we were taking the test. At lunch they were serving mashed potatoes and endless amounts of gravy. I thought today was my lucky day, but boy was I wrong. After about ten minutes, a pipe rolled by my foot. I thought it was like a thing of firecrackers. Eddy told me that it was a Pipe Bomb. Never before have I seen one. It didn't go off because it wasn't made properly. After about five more minutes Eddy went outside. Two minutes later, we heard gunshots. We looked out the window and saw Eddy on the ground. He survived though. Then we saw three other students, one was Jonny 2x4. The were all shot. but Jonny survived.

Everyone went crazy. We hid all over the school. I decided to go outside and take a peek. They were two of my friends, John Marcus and Mark Johnson. They ran towards me. I was so scared I couldn't move. Mark told me to go home. I didn't move. John then shouted "Run!", and I did. I called 911. The two went away. I went back in the school to see if everyone was okay (not my best idea). I ran into the library. Everybody was running around. The librarian yelled "Hide under the desks! Get your heads down!" I didn't want to cause trouble, so I did. Teacher Mr. Ken Cathro came in to make sure we were okay. He then ran into the hall to check for more students. While running down the hall, he ran into the two gunmen. He tried to run away, but was shot immediately.

Later, they came into the library. The two were yelling at everyone. They killed a bunch of people hiding under the desks. Then they found me. It was so scary. John just said,

"Hey, Ed." And I replied,

"Hi, are you gonna kill me?" The two paused. Then Mark spoke out,

"Nah, just get outta here." I just sat there. He spoke again, "Run!" This time I did, and I didn't turn back because they could've changed their minds and shot me. When I ran outside, there were police officers everywhere. One of them asked me who the shooters were. I told them they John Marcus and Mark Johnson. They then told the other student that escaped through the emergency exit in the library. I saw them pick up Eddy, and I thought that could've been me.


	3. Edd's Point of View

I was in science class. We were working on our analysis questions. A lot of my friends were in that class with me, even Nazz. When lunch started, me Nazz and a few other students stayed to help our teacher, Mr. Gerran, with ideas. After a few minutes we heard what we thought was rocks be thrown on thew windows. Mr. Gerran locked the door and told us to hide. And we of us really knew what was going on. A few minutes later, we heard gunshots right by our class. Two students shot Mr. Ken Cathro. When the two were gone, Kevin and Rolf took him into the classroom and locked the door. Mr. Gerran asked if anyone knew first-aid. I did. I saw that Mr. Cathro was losing a lot of blood. Though he was still alive and breathing.

At this time, the gunmen came into the library and started shooting. It was a really terrifying moment. Nazz even started to cry. Mr. Cathro was then unconscious. Rolf heard cars coming, then looked out the window and said, "The city patrol is here, or how you say police officers!" Hearing Rolf say that, made my day. I was hoping that the police would take care of everything. The two gunmen then started shooting out the window and at the police. The police shot back as well. Mark of them saw Jimmy and Sarah. They were both shot twice. They were wounded. Jimmy tried to get away. After more students were shot and killed, Mark shot Jimmy again, this time knocking him out. John found Lee and thought he would be doing a favor to society by killing her. She was shot twice in the head. She is critically wounded, but survives. The police finally came into school. You'd think they'd be in the library after two minutes, but the police had no map of the school. Minutes felt like hours.

Soon the police finally reached us. Three of them stayed with us, and the rest went into the library. While Mark and John were distracted, Jimmy and Sarah, on the other side of the library, tried to get out through the window. The police outside, went over and got them. When Mark and John heard that the police were inside, they committed suicide. John shot himself in the forehead three times, and Mark shot himself in the mouth. They both died immediately. The police found the two bodies on the floor and knew it was Mark and John because they had guns right next to them. The police took all of the other bodies outside to be cared for. They alerted the other officers that the nightmare was over. We were all happy about that. Happy until we found out. Later, we found out that Mr. Cathro died before making it to the hospital.

That was a day I'll never forget. Most of my friends were shot including Sarah and Jimmy. I just find it unbelievable. I know some of the people survived, but a lot of innocent students were killed in this massacre.


End file.
